A UAV, which may be known as a ‘drone’ or an ‘unmanned aircraft system (UAS)’, is an aircraft that does not have a human pilot aboard. Some known UAVs have a camera that can capture an image of a scene within the field of view of the camera. The usability of such images, by the UAV or otherwise, can be negatively impacted by various factors.